MV: We're Friends Through and Through
Tooniverse Productions' music video of We're Friends Through and Through from Doki (2013). Song: * We're Friends Through and Through Song From: * Doki (2013): "From Past to Present" Transcript: * Video of Tooniverse Productions' Intro (2019-present) * (Fade in from black) * (Guitar Scene from MLP: EG - Rainbow Rocks) * Mowgli: In a year of expeditions, we travel far and wide. * Kyle: We certainly did! * Kyle: Becoming such good friends, on all those bumpy rides... * True: Another perfect landing? * Mowgli: From the creative Anabella, to Gabi who's so wise, to Oto and to Mundi, their ideas are super-sized! * True: And then, there's funny Fico... * Mowgli: With a cool and awesome song! * Starfire: And Doki brings us together. * The 7 Mermaid Princesses: That's why our team's so strong! * Mowgli: Wherever we go... * The Super Mario Gang: Wherever we go... * Mowgli: Whatever we do... * Winnie the Pooh and his Friends: Whatever we do... * Mowgli: We stick together -- * Kyle: We're friends through and through! * Mowgli: Wherever we go... * (Singing Cast from Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time during "Paige"): Wherever we go... * Mowgli: Whatever we do... * Barney and the Kids: Whatever we do... * Mowgli: We stick together -- * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): We're friends through and through! * (Music Scene from The Little Mermaid During "Under the Sea") * Mowgli We've planned a great big party... * Clemont and Tinker Bell: Then it rained on our parade! * Mowgli: Even though our plans are spoiled, our friends we'll never trade! * Kyle: It still turned out great! * Mowgli: Our first year of expedition was such amazing fun, that none of us can't wait to start out on.... * The Witchlings: THE SECOND ONE! * Mowgli: Wherever we go... * The Land Before Time gang: Wherever we go... * Mowgli: Whatever we do... * Pororo and his Friends: Whatever we do... * Mowgli: We stick together -- * (Singing Cast from Cats Don't Dance During "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"): We're friends through and through! * Mowgli: Wherever we go... * The Griffins and Company: Wherever we go... * Mowgli: Whatever we do... * (Singing Cast from Tom and Jerry: The Movie During "Friends to the End"): Whatever we do... * Mowgli: We stick together -- * The Mane 6: We're friends through and through! * The Mane 6 EG: (All right! Oh, yeah!) Clips Used: * MLP EG * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book (1967) * South Park * True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Teen Titans * Teen Titans GO! * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Super Mario Odyssey * Winnie the Pooh - Sing a Song with Pooh Bear * Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time * Barney and Friends * Thumbelina (Don Bluth) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Pokemon XY * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure * Magical DoReMi * The Land Before Time * Pororo the Little Penguin * Cats Don't Dance * Family Guy * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * My Little Pony Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:Tooniverse Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:We're Friends Through and Through Music Video Spoofs